


"Are You Drunk?"

by foramomentonly



Series: Michael Guerin Week 2020 [6]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Malex, Michael Guerin Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foramomentonly/pseuds/foramomentonly
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Michael Guerin Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930678
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74





	"Are You Drunk?"

The phone vibrates on the couch cushion next to Kyle and, on instinct, he picks it up.

“ _Fuck_ , I miss your cock, Alex.”

Kyle pauses, prays silently for strength or maybe deliverance.

“Are you drunk, Guerin?”

“ _Valenti?!”_

_“_ Unfortunately,” Kyle says with a groan. “Me and Alex got our phones mixed up. He’s at the base ‘til midnight.”

“Great,” Michael sighs. “And no, I’m not drunk, thanks. Don’t need to be drunk to wanna have phone sex with my boyfriend.”

“Fair enough,” Kyle replies. “So, how’s USC?”

“You wanna chit chat, Valenti?”

Kyle rolls his eyes.

“It’s, like, 12:30, Guerin,” Kyle says. “Alex’ll be here in a minute to switch phones. Might as well stay on the line and get to hear your man’s voice.”

Kyle hears a deep exhale over the line, and then a creaking as Michael presumably drops onto a couch of his own.

“School is frigging great,” Michael admits, voice booming and tinged with guilt, “but being away from Roswell, from Alex and Max and Isobel is--it sucks, okay?”

“I get it,” Kyle says. “I couldn’t wait to leave when I got into Michigan. Then I got there and--” he laughs, “and I spent the first month sitting in my room, totally homesick, convinced I’d make a _huge_ mistake.”

Michael scoffs. 

“You’re supposed to leave home at eighteen, not damn near thirty years-old.”

“You leave when it’s right for you,” Kyle replies. “And we’ll all be right here when you get back.”

“Well, thanks for that, Valenti, but missing you isn’t what keeps me up at night,” Michael drawls, but his tone is something very near to friendly.

Kyle laughs, looks up when he hears the buzz of his doorbell.

“Yeah, I know,” he says, grunting as he drags himself up off the couch, “but the person who does is at the door. Hold on a sec and I’ll pass you over."


End file.
